The service capability exposure function or SCEF is defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards as a platform for allowing devices, such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices, to access 3GPP application services without using IP or SMS transport. Instead, the 3GPP defined non-Internet protocol (non-IP) transport can be used. The type of IoT devices for which the SCEF is designed include devices, such as sensors, which are powered by batteries, and that wake up, transmit data, then sleep to conserve battery power. Such devices typically do not implement an Internet protocol communications stack or self-locating capability, such as global positioning system (GPS) capability. As a result, there is a need for a function that allows such devices to connect to the network so that the devices can provide their data to the network, be located by the network, and communicate with other devices via the network. It is for these and other related purposes for which the SCEF is designed.
SCS services are also defined by 3GPP standards and provides for communication between the interworking function, such as the SCEF, and application servers, which provide services to IoT devices. Examples of services provided by application servers include data analytics, location services, etc. For example, if an IoT device is a power sensor, a corresponding AS may analyze power measurements produced by the sensor over a time period.
In light of the large numbers of IoT devices that are continually coming on line, there exists a need for SCEF, SCS, and AS services and a deployment of these services that can efficiently meet the needs of this growing demand.